orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
N'Ras
Common Knowledge The common people of Orelisle have no knowledge of this place. A few merchants in the Fera Isles may be aware of its existence but it is a closely guarded secret. Topography and Climate N’Ras is an island consisting of mainly grassy or rocky plains with three mountain ranges, which eventually converge, splitting the country into four unequal portions. Climate Zones: Wasrak: The Western portion of the island. Mainly lush grass and a few groves of trees, they normally get rain 1/3 of the year. Esthar: The North Eastern section of the island. Very rocky terrain with sparse grass outcroppings and barely any trees. Soiter: The Southernmost section of the island. The air here is dryer and the land is Savanna-like. There are groves of trees but less often than Esthar. Kentra: The center valley on the island. It is very lush and was nearly entirely forest. Mountains: Hasareth: This is the Northern Range between Esthar and Wasrak, it is the shortest mountain range of the three. Huckster: This is the South-Eastern Range between Wasrak and Soiter, it is the longest mountain range of the three. Himmelsstein: This is the South-Western Range between Soiter and Esthar, this is the mid-sized mountain range of the three. Population The entirety of N'Ras is populated by mostly Hawk-Folk of various subspecies. It is also home to many common creatures that like the various climates and make up the bulk of the Hawk-Folk diet. Wasrak: Mainly populated by Ferruginous Hawk-Folk, they prefer more arid and humid grasslands. Esthar: This is the homeland to mostly Northern Goshawk Hawk-Folk, they prefer the rocky terrain to soft grasslands and like the small game they catch there. Soiter: Red-Tailed Hawk-Folk really like this climate. Kentra: Home to the elusive Sharp-Shinned Hawk-Folk. They like the constant cover and, being very small, prefer to stay away from the other tribes. Exports and Trades The economy is mainly barter based with supplemental money. Their money pieces are gold and silver but they still mainly rely on bartering, which is standardized. There are very few actual exports as N'Ras is quite isolated due to the Soul Shield and the knowledge of the island's whereabouts are a closely guarded and prized secret. Wasrak: Many forges are located in this rocky region, they mainly produce weapons and tools here. There is also a small pure ore trade for artisans and such. Esthar: This is the agricultural hub for the entire island. They produce many different crops for food and herbs for medicine/alchemy. Soiter: Arts are prized here, many artisans make shop here to sell their wares as well as give performances. This is the Liberal/Fine Arts center of the island. Kentra: It is the Religious and Governmental hub for N’Ras. The Library City of Falke'Paruntu is located here and this is the residence of the Ud-Fet and the Soldaat General. Government The leader of the island is the Ud-Fet, who is also the religious head for the entire island. The State and Religion are intrinsically connected, all matters of State are also matters of Religion. The Military leader is the Soldaat General who, in times of war, is on par, power-wise, with the Ud-Fet but in general is one of the Ud-Fet's main advisors. The Ud-Fet makes decisions, with The Great Tribal Council, which are then spread via the Tribe Leaders and Perlindun'gan. Social Hierarchy and Culture Social Structure: Ud’Hei’Haquis Fetarr (aka. Ud-Fet): The head religious leader (pope-like person). They can be of any Tribe and any gender. They have the responsibility of updating the religious histories and the Allkiri and The Book of Murtuv. They also make Governmental decisions with The Great Tribal Council. They only take on one apprentice at a time after they have studied for at least three years. Their location is only known to a select few and even those people only have a general idea. There is a special way to contact them through messenger hawk and magic. They are guarded by the Elite Corpse. They come out for certain major religious ceremonies and rites but otherwise are in an unknown location. The Great Tribal Council: This is the governing group of ambassadors. There are four ambassadors for each major Tribe. They meet in the capitol, in a special building, and are guarded by the Elite Corpse. They make governmental decisions and try to resolve disagreements between Tribes. They often travel around N’Ras when council isn’t in session relaying council decisions and doing individual jobs for the council. Perlindun’gan (aka Per’gan): The group of religious Leaders, usually 7-10 members, that are spirit bound to the magical barrier around the island. Their locations are never truly known by anyone except their guard, who is chosen by each member, and the Ud-Fet. Their magic is a closely guarded secret and they only take an apprentice after they have studied for five years; only one apprentice is accepted and trained at one time (unless the number of members suddenly drops below an acceptable amount and there are not enough fully trained apprentices on standby to fill the spots, then more are taken on). Multiple apprentices can be on standby after completing their training. So if the member number drops drastically then they can boost the number up to the right amount with little difficulty. The members are usually weaker in strength than normal for their Tribe for their life force is being fed to the barrier. They are very rarely in the same place at once and no more than three at a time to reduce the chance of assassination. The only time they are all in one place at the same time would be to induct a trainee into the order as a full member and to bind their life to the barrier. They normally help the Ud-Fet with book upkeep and religious ceremonies that require higher authority. * The magical barrier, Known as the Soul Shield, hides the location and knowledge of the island's whereabouts, it also provides a physical barrier against unwanted guests via teleportation misdirection and a sort of repelling force that keeps ships and air vehicles, without a special magical signature, away. Those who have been on the island or have physically traveled to it (not teleported) know where it is and how to get there but strangers cannot reach it without help or extremely good luck. (if someone teleported, with pre-given permission, they they may travel there via teleport but they will not be able to tell someone how to get there via boat or flying as they don’t actually know where the island is.) Tribe leaders: The leaders of each main familial/species group. They make decisions concerning the Tribe and enforce the Tribal Council’s decisions. They have a personal guard from the Elite Corpse. They can call upon those of the Great Tribal Council when they need guidance, or the Perlindun’gan for religious problems. * Each Tribe is split into subunits, mainly by immediate and immediately adjacent family, which each have a representative in the Major Council. Disputes between subunits are known to be violent affairs where one representative from each subunit, only the subunits involved in the conflict, is chosen to fight. The fight is often until one surrenders (major disputes are to the death), if no one surrenders then the fight goes to an injury=point system which is timed. The victor is the fighter who gained the most points (caused the most injuries). Most Major Council meetings have at least one fight and the meetings last for about a week, the representative will stay in the Major City for that time. The Major Council: This is the council held for each section of the island. Since there are four sections of the Island there are four Major Councils. One in Esthar, Wasrak, Soiter, and Kentra. These councils deal with the more local problems and subunit disputes. Soldaat: These are the guards mainly trained to protect the Ud-Fet and the Perlindun’gan, they also guard the Tribe leaders. They are very highly skilled and often privy to secrets the Tribe leaders don’t even know. They are split into different Corpse by skill and the Elite Corpse is normally the protectors of major leaders/important groups, while the less skilled guard lower ranking individuals or groups. The Elite Corpse are mainly females. (think the Slave army from GoT for Elite Corpse discipline and precision, though they are not mindless drones) Priests: The regular religious leaders that are at each Tribe city to provide guidance to The One. Lead less prestigious ceremonies like weddings and the daily meditation, though it is not required to meditate with them. S’Lin: The subunit’s leader, and often the representative at the Major council. They are chosen mainly by how tough they are, the tougher the better. Patil: The subunit’s religious leader, probably an apprentice either that is in training or that didn’t complete their training but did more than one year. Not taken very seriously, their advice is iffy, often they will say to see the Priest of their region. Family Head: Leader of the family in a specific subunit but not necessarily the S'Lin. Normal families are 8-12 people; except sharp-shinned Hawk-Folk, they have 4-7 people in a family. Nomad/Caravan: These families/groups travel across the open land and don’t tend to settle in one place but are still part of the society. Solitaries: They are specific families who chose to live apart from the rest of the society. Viewed as outsiders and often shunned but not as much as true outsiders or the Vuil. Vuil: They are those that have not received their names at 15 and are cast out of their society. Their names are entered into the Book of Murtuv and are considered dead, the name always ends in Vuil in the book. Culture: Their culture is reliant on their religion, it revolves around their religion and never strays to far from its values. They are very focused on The Self and Individuality but also Unity through Diversity. They believe that each person has a role and when they fill that role, they are guaranteed a happy and fulfilling life. They have their own Language and Calendar. For a better understanding of their culture look the the Religion section. Religion Hok’B’thal: All Hawk-Folk follow the same religion, though it doesn’t spread past the island's borders. They believe in The One, who gives them their True Names. The specific culture worship Self above all else, except The One. As the young grow older they have life experiences which mark a new chapter of their life, or what caused the change in path. Each name given represents something like this. Obviously no one goes around saying their entire name, that's too difficult (and if someone knows their full name, they believe them to be The One) so to stop any confusion they usually choose a last name to go by. When the names are received, the person goes into a trance-like state and will stay there for 3-5 minutes (the longest recorded name giving trance state was 17 minutes, something really big happened...). Most of the time in the trance is used to process the new information and to firmly implant the name into the person's memory. (The One, is actually the sub consciousness of the people telling them something changed, and to pay attention). Some believe that the name given to them is actually The One's name, and over their life they will discover or earn all of it, which isn't too far from the truth, because The One is Self. The longest recorded name was 253 names long. Practices: # Muu’flaux: They have a morning worship before breakfast, this consists of meditating for a minimum of one hour but only those of age can participate. # Ya’nan: At every meal a portion of everyone’s plate must be tossed into the fire as food for The One. Everyone participates; if children are too young to carry a plate to the fire, the parents do it for them. # Karth’lol: There is a ritualistic, communal cleaning of the feathers after dinner every day. Everyone participates and this helps with family bonding and trust. Any stray/lose feathers that fall or are taken out are collected and burned for The One to use in his own giant wings. Celebratory: # Che’fa (Shay-Fah): The coming of age, normally 15, when a child usually receives their first name from The One. This first name normally describes the job they will have as full adults, this ceremony is still performed if the child has already received his first name and the name will still describe their future job. This is when the child starts their third and final molt of feathers and at the end this celebration is held. If a name isn’t given then the person is outcast from their particular society and must leave the island in the next 3-7 days depending on specific culture and distance from transportation off the island. Also the journal they are bound to is burned, severing their last connection to N’Ras and The One. # Ostrith: If there is a trespasser in Falke’Paruntu that is caught, they are sacrificed to The One in a ritual where the body is cleansed and the person is brought to a great height and dropped onto sacred rocks called The Laithor. Hopefully they are now dead, but if they aren’t well…, the body is then consumed by the leaders of the tribes and the religious leaders. This is counted as a great celebration and lasts for more than a week. # Murtvial: When one dies there is a great celebration of the person’s life and then after the actual funeral service everyone participates in a fast. The more you knew the person, the longer you fasted. Family members are known to fast for over a month and are excused from work for one week after the end of their fast. The actual funeral is a great ceremony where the deceased receive a death name that is recorded in the Book of Murtuv. The Shroud of the Deceased and the Soul Bound Book are burnt and their body is placed into the catacombs, which lie in the mountains. # Kavash: There is another celebration when a person turns 35, 70, and 125. They make a pilgrimage to Falke’Paruntu to visit and worship at the main temple, Karkath. At 35 they can bring two people with them, at 70 they can bring one person with them and at 125 they must make the journey alone. After receiving their first True Name, the person will seek out the most knowledgeable person on the subject, who is accepting apprentices, and train with them for a year. If they show promise then they will be invited to stay on for the next four years to finish learning their craft. If they cannot continue then they are given another job, mainly farming or another such job (something menial and almost degrading, manual labor-like). They become almost like second class citizens, often these people will leave the island (there are very few that are sent away from their apprenticeship because they want to succeed and try really hard to). Religious Texts: There are very few religious texts but those that do exist are very sacred and kept in the Religious Library, Hath’ralle, in Falke’Paruntu (unless specified elsewhere). # The Lost Book (aka. The One Book): This is a book said to have been written by The One. It is ancient and was kept in a special room, in Hath’ralle, until it was stolen nearly 350 years ago. Now it's location is unknown. The culprit was caught, a reptile-kin outsider, but they had stashed the book in an undisclosed location and it has not been found since then (not for lack of trying though). It supposedly has ancient histories and many magics within it. Many have tried to find it but all have failed. #* HAS BEEN FOUND IN THE YEAR 10017. With the help of the Binturian Party, The Lost Book was found and returned to Hath’ralle where it now stays under the watchful eye of the Ud-Fet. # Allkiri: A record of every single religious leader. The original was badly damaged in a fire and so the names of the religious leaders from 5230-1467 years ago were lost but the rest have been well preserved and there are three separate copies in each of the Major Cities (These are constantly updated). The main religious leader, the Ud’Hei’Haquis Fetarr, writes the names down in the original and there is a separate section for all Ud-Fet to sign their own names into history. # The Book of Murtuv: It contains the Death names, or Final names, of every single person who has passed. It is recorded at the funeral because the deceased is addressed as such except by immediate family. The length of their full True Name is also recorded (not the actual name just how many names long it is) before the deceased’s Anima Ut’Lan is burned. The person who records them has a great honor and is sent to give it to the Ud-Fet in Falke’Paruntu. # Anima Ut’Lan (The Soul Bound Book): (this is not kept in Hath’ralle) Each citizen, when born, receives a book that is bound to their soul so only they may open and read its contents. This is where each person’s True Name is recorded over their life. If destroyed, all memory of the island is taken and they feel as though some of their soul has been killed. Cities, Towns, and Villages All named and unnamed known cities, towns, and villages are mentioned here, along with a brief description. Jestraab: The main city in Esthar, it is very nature and food centered, the hub for these things on N’Ras. (~1,500 people) Ku’ull: This is the main city in Wasrak. It is the industrial hub of N’Ras, tools and weapons are made in Wasrak and sold in Ku’ull. (~3,500 people) Dav’Dav: This is the name of the main city in Soiter. This acts as the literary and arts hub for N’Ras. Many scholars and artists grow up in Soiter and come to Dav’Dav to sell their works. (~3,000 people) Falke’Paruntu: This is the capital city of N’Ras, it is located in Kentra. It is the Religious and Governmental hub for N’Ras. To enter the Capitol, if you are not N’Ras born, you must first get permission from the three other major cities or the Ud-Fet them self. If one city says no, then you will not be allowed entry unless given express permission by a leader in Falke’Paruntu. If the Ud-Fet says no you will not be allowed entry at all. (~7,500 people) Itsas'Marko: The main port city in Soiter where all Foreign merchants are required to dock. Trade and Hawk-Folk to Foreigner interaction is highly regulated. Currently Unnamed Cities and Subunits: Cities range from 500-1000 people while Subunits are about 200-500 people Alliances N'Ras is very Isolated and has no Alliances of any kind with other governments; they have small, individual deals with single merchants for trade. Enemy Countries N'Ras is very isolated and has no known enemy countries. Founding and History This is a compacted list of major events over the years since the founding of the first city on N'Ras. * Falke’Paruntu was founded in the year 3525 AB ** Flourished ** More people on the island took notice and decided to follow their example ** Over the next 1000 years their religion took shape and solidified into what it is today * 3782 AB: The Hath’ralle and more general Falke’Paruntu Libraries were created ** Early on the Hawk-Folk found that “Knowledge is power” and began hoarding knowledge, old and new * 4273-319 AB: The other three major Cities were founded * 4467 AB: The Catacombs were started ** A druid of immense power sensed the vast network of underground caves within the mountain ranges splitting the four zones of N’ras ** Due to their practices, the bodies of the deceased are to be left to return to the earth ** Placing them in these deep caves would save a lot of trouble concerning clean up and smell, which they had been struggling with, so the standing Ud-Fet decided to have bodies moved into the caverns ** This was soon seen to be better for all and the practice was continued and recorded in the Murtvial Rites, a section of the Book of Murtuv * 5028 AB: The One book was written/discovered ** And expedition team in the vast underground caves found the book in a almost naturally formed temple structure ** Believed to be written by The One it was brought back to Hath’ralle for safekeeping and study * 5145 AB: Outsiders found N’Ras ** They tried to change it because the Hawk-Folk were not “Civilized” ** Their attempts were futile and they eventually left after some very convincing persuasion… with sharp metal things… ** The hawk-Folk then decided to erect a shield around their island to protect it from outsiders and keep knowledge of it hidden * 5157 AB: The Soul Shield is Completed ** After over a decade of research and preparing the ritual was ready ** The standing Ud-Fet gave their life to initially power the Soul Shield but it was soon discovered that they would not last forever so the Perlindun’gan were formed to continually feed the Soul Shield more power * 5851 AB: First Hawk-Folk to receive a name that directly sent them off the Island ** They became a Dreamwalker in 5888 ** Was thought lost until 10017 when they seemingly were found alive * 6025 AB: The Soul Shield Failed for a month ** This was brought about by too many Perlindun’gan dying before apprentices could be properly trained so the shield didn’t have enough energy to fully complete its task ** It protected the knowledge of the island still but someone could just happen upon N’ras as the shield couldn’t forcibly repel them * 6042 AB: The Black War began ** a Necromancer, who seemingly found N’Ras when the shield failed, ravished the lands of N’Ras for many years ** Many were killed in the fighting and a good third of the population was either killed, missing, or injured beyond recovery by the end ** The standing Ud-fet was killed after 12 years of war ** The Tribal Council, Soldaat General and the Perlindun’gan took over as war state leadership for the rest of the war ** Many fields and livestock were destroyed or killed in a major attack in the 37th year of war, which created a famine that many would later call Death’s Hunger ** The Famine lasted 23 years ** Many of the final War Casualties were from this time ** The Necromancer was defeated after 91 years of war ** The newly instated Ud-Fet placed a ban on Necromancy and stored all the books on it in the Ud-Fet’s personal library, which only a select few could access ** Due to their strong belief in the phase “Knowledge is Power” they could not, in good conscience, destroy the books, so they locked them away * 6133-34 AB: A standing army of, ideally, 5000+ troops was established ** The Soldaat were established as a standing army of well trained and fully capable soldiers ** The numbers would slowly grow to the required figure as the years grew and the population stabilized * 6271 AB: Finally finished Reconstruction ** All of the land is hospitable again and it can finally be farmed without the constant help of druids ** The buildings are all rebuilt and proudly standing clean of the black soot that covered them for decades ** This also marked the end of relying more heavily on foreign imports to survive as that had always been something the Hawk-Folk wished to avoid ** There is a massive party to celebrate the end of the Reconstruction ** The only city not hit during The Black War was Falke’Paruntu, specifically the Library, because even the Necromancer could not bring himself to destroy so much knowledge * 1000 years of peace and isolation * 7329 AB: Ud-Fet Dies of an unknown disease unexpectedly ** There is a mad scramble to replace them as they had yet to take an apprentice ** The Perlindun’gan had to step in as temporary rulers until the apprentice was found and trained ** Took ten years of the Perlindun’gan’s rule to find and train the new Ud-Fet ** Things quickly went back to normal after they took their place * 7549 AB: The Thanasi Event ** A huge explosion devastated many of the fields in Esthar leading to a 5 year long food shortage ** It was never explained but many speculate it was the result of a failed ritual to increase crop yield * 7781 AB: The Temple to Vuil Massacre ** An extreme religious zealot started a temple for those that are cast out to go to ** They were located off of the main islands ** The Ud-Fet at the time was fairly benevolent and allowed this temple to continue its practices ** Over many years the leader, a Hawk-Folk named Isnal, convinced the population that the Ud-Fet was sending Soldaat spies into their midst so as to be better informed for the coming attack ** An emissary was sent to the island to combat these rumours but Isnal told the population that this was the start of the invasion ** The emissary was ambushed and killed on arrival and then Isnal gathered all of the population in the village and said that to escape the horrors of the coming attack they all had to commit suicide ** He had, in secret, been gathering/making a large amount of Murderness Poison which he mixed into barrels a sweet, local drink called Mosak ** When a small group of Soldaat were sent to the island to find and return with the emissary they found every member of the community, close to 500 people, dead and Isnal about to drink the remaining poisoned Mosak ** The Soldaat group subdued him quickly before he could drink and brought him back to the mainland for trial, even though the Vuil are cast out they still deserve life and he took that away ** He was found guilty and the Ostrith Rites were completed in the following days * 7960 AB: The Beast of Huckster ** A large, unidentified beast terrorized villages on and around the Huckster Mountain chain ** Its description varied but it always had large, sharp teeth and claws with pitch black fur and golden eyes ** It was named Lud as it was unpredictable and ruthless ** Many hunting teams were sent out to catch/kill it but none succeeded until 8007 when a small hunting party brought back a huge wolf-like creature with black fur and yellow eyes ** The attacks stopped after this but, due to the varying descriptions, many believe the beast to still be out there roaming the mountainside * 8275 AB: Opens Borders to Foreign Trade ** They open Itsas’Marko to Foreign Trade * 8432 AB: Itsas’Marko Siege ** A few foreign merchant ships smuggled armed warriors into the port city of Itsas’Marko ** The siege of the city started a few days afterward and ended just a quickly when the merchant ships were blown apart by magical blasts from the Soul Shield ** A few merchants were captured and the Ostrith Rites were performed in the following days ** The port city was closed and all incoming Foreign ships were turned away or destroyed * 8567 AB: Disastrous Fire in the Library ** Original Allkiri was badly damaged in a fire and so the names of the religious leaders from 8551-4788 AB. were lost ** Many other valuable books were badly damaged or entirely burned * 8734 AB: Reopens Borders to Foreign Trade ** Peace deal was struck with foreign merchants, baring those who had started the 8432 Siege ** They reopened Itsas'Marko to Foreign Trade * 8827 AB: The First Professional Murderer ** A child, Ankloss, just turning 15 received the name Qutil which means “Murderer” ** A huge upset was caused by this and the child was considered for banishment but the Ud-Fet at the time, who was a kind and clever Sharp-Shinned Hawk-Folk, said that the name did not mean the literal translation of “Murderer” but a more loose translation of “Taker of many lives” ** With this being established the Ud-Fet said Ankloss should join the Soldaat for he was destined for many great victories ** Ankloss did, in fact, join the Soldaat and rose through the ranks to Soldaat General because of his hard work, dedication, and his consistent results * 8961 AB: The Catacomb Pass Disappearance ** A small group of traders was trying to pass the Hasareth Mountain chain when they discovered the main passes had been snowed closed for the first time in centuries ** They decided to take an alternate route through the catacombs, which was perilous in its own right ** They seemingly made it about halfway through before disaster struck the small campsite ** The bodies of the group were found many paces away from their camp fire and bedrolls, divested of most of their clothes ** Most bodies were seemingly undisturbed but a few had grievous injuries, a male Red-Tailed was found with his chest caved in while a small Goshawk female had her eyes gouged out, beak, tongue, and vocal cords removed, and small, indistinct burn marks all over her chest shoulders and back ** No one could explain what happened to this group but a few theories included a beast/creature that lives deep within the caverns, a foreign alchemist or mage due to the burns being almost rune-like, or even retribution from The One for some unknown sin the group committed (thought the last one is only believed by a few as The One is generally seen and promoted as a benevolent god) * 9240 AB: The Fallen Incident ** A horrible tragedy occured at the Fallen School of Smithing in the city of Ku’ull ** A teacher, named Guthark, at the school suffered a mental break due to mounting financial problems and the death of his entire tribe in a freak accident which resulted in the entire school being kept captive in the large testing forges by Guthark ** The school was held captive for three days while Guthark raved about needing to protect his tribe and waving crudely forged swords around ** The incident was stopped by one brave child who, using the little magical knowledge he had, set of an explosion in the forge that Guthark was pacing next to ** However, the explosion had an unforeseen domino effect and the subsequent explosions killed 127 children/teens and 9 adults ** The incident was the worst tragedy since The Temple to Vuil Massacre * 9531 AB: The Colour of Death ** A baby was born with beautiful chocolate brown wings, she was named Noir ** As they grew they showed that they were gifted in almost anything they did ** When the child turned 15 they did not receive a name but was not cast out because of their talent is everything ** As time passed they slowly lost their talent and seemingly the colour in their wings until they were an unnatural pale golden yellow ** At the age of 25 Noir was cast out and her name changed to Vuil ** From that day on the unnatural occurrence of the colour golden yellow was regarded as unlucky and a colour of death * 9668 AB: The One Book is stolen ** A foreign Reptile-Folk stole it on the whim of a third party with the help of a Per’gan * 9827 AB: The First Foreign Mage Allowed in the Library ** The merchants brought a foreign mage that wished to learn from the Hawk-Folk ** After years of building trust the Ud-Fet allowed the mage into Falke-Paruntu ** The mage was amazed and continued to study the numerous texts for years ** He decided to move permanently to N’ras with the Ud-Fet’s blessing to continue his studies indefinitely ** After this a few more foreign mages, who were tested and trusted, were allowed to see the Libraries ** They also studied for years before returning to their homes to spread the knowledge they discovered, though they never told anyone where they got the knowledge as that was a condition of seeing the Libraries ** This helped to foster slightly more trade between N’Ras and neighboring lands, be it goods or knowledge * 10017 AB: Necromancer Terrorizes N’Ras ** A necromancer, a former Vuil, of considerable power snuck onto the island and started to decimate the land using the corpses in the catacombs ** With the help of the Binturian Party, the necromancer was defeated and killed before the entire island was destroyed * 10017 AB: The One Book is Found ** With the help of the Binturian Party, The Lost Book was found and returned to Hath’ralle where it now stays under the watchful eye of the Ud-Fet * 10018+ AB: Modern day N’Ras! Category:Countries